Memories- A RemembranceTale Fanfic
by GlaceonGalGaming
Summary: RemembranceTale is an AU I created not too long ago. Basically, everyone remembers what Frisk did, except Frisk. Frisk gradually regains memories along the course of the story, which Gaster, among many others, help her cope with. Most of the memories are from the Genocide Route of the game, but a few are True Pacifist related quotes and memories. *Mild cursing & mild violence*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Plot

" _It's a beautiful day outside._

 _Birds are singing…_

 _Flowers are blooming…_

 _On days like this…_

 _Kids like you…_

 _. . ." the skeleton recited, his eye glowing blue._

 _Frisk held up her arms in a weak defense._

 _She felt the bones pierce her small body, going straight through, and out to the other side._

 _Frisk meekly coughed up blood._

 _She looked at the skeleton, who grinned as Frisk, once again, died._

Frisk awoke in a cold sweat.

She quickly looked around her room, terrified.

Frisk took a deep, shuddering breath, sighing in relief.

It was just a dream…

Frisk got out of her bed, the covers of which were now soaked with sweat.

She shook her head, trying to forget the recurring dream she'd been having ever since she fell down here.

It felt so… real.

And having the same dream for twelve years straight wasn't exactly pleasant.

Seventeen and practically insane…

Frisk smacked her forehead.

"How could I have not realized that was a dream…" she muttered to herself.

Frisk walked over to her dream journal, logging the dream down for the over 4000th time.

"Have your dreams been troubling you again?" Frisk's friend asked, in his gravelly voice.

She looked at him, smiling.

"You always know what I'm thinkin', don't you G?" she asked.

Her friend chuckled, his throaty laugh almost sounding like rocks banging against each other.

"Yes, I suppose I do. Have any more memories returned?" he inquired.

Frisk rubbed her forehead.

"Not too many…" she quietly answered.

Her friend's face stayed stuck in his wide-mouthed smile.

His face almost reminded Frisk of a mask…

He was a skeleton, but unlike the one in her nightmare, this one strived to help her. He had two coal-black eyes, and a gaping smile permanently etched into his face. There was a black scar-like line leading from his left eye to his mouth. There was a second one that led from his right eye to the back of his head.

Frisk looked over at the clock absentmindedly.

12:37 AM.

"Happy birthday to me…" she congratulated herself.

Thirteen years, she's had the same dreams now.

Frisk lied back down on her bed, putting a hand on her forehead.

"I understand if you require more rest," her friend said.

"Thanks Gaster…" Frisk quietly thanked.

She thought of the malicious skeleton again.

Despite the thoughts of him being mostly bad, there was still something in the back of her mind…

A memory lost and forgotten…

Frisk couldn't clearly recall it.

It wasn't a bad memory.

It was actually…

Good?

Maybe…

"T-ke -are - -ou-se-, kid. 'Ca- s-eon- r-lly cares -bo- yo-," the memory quietly whispered.

'Kid' and 'Cares' stuck out the most for some reason.

Vague memories were lining her mind, constantly taunting her.

Will she remember, won't she?

"Y- d-rt- bro-r killer," the memory shouted into her ear.

They were just clear enough for her to remember a few parts of the words, but too fuzzy for her to know what they were trying to say.

She pulled a notebook out from underneath her bed, along with a pen in her pocket, and penned down the memory.

Gaster peeked over her shoulder, observing everything she wrote down.

The memories were spotty, but she had logged them all down.

One word, if it was there, was always clear.

'Killer'.

God…

Why were these memories presenting themselves so unclearly…

So vague…

Frisk wished that she could figure it out.

She had a sudden idea.

"I can't…" she thought aloud.

"What?" Gaster asked.

Frisk shook her head.

"I-it's nothing G," she replied.

No mystery was worth _that_.

"Clearly, it's not just 'nothing' if you're acting so peculiar," he pointed out.

Frisk giggled softly.

"You can read me like a book…" she muttered.

The plan popped into her head again.

Frisk could 'Save'... So what was the risk?

Frisk felt something click in her mind.

"You strived to do the right thing," a memory rang out, clear as day.

The voice…

It was that skeleton's.

Frisk seized up, remembering her dream again.

"What was it? Another memory?" Gaster inquired.

Frisk took another deep, shuddering breath, shaking her head.

"It's just a coincidence, it's just a coincidence," she repeated to herself.

"What's 'just a coincidence'?" Gaster questioned.

Frisk shook her head.

She couldn't. She couldn't!

And yet…

She had to.

Frisk quickly packed her bags before she could reconsider her decision.

Clothes, food, money, the essentials.

"Frisk? Where are you going?" Gaster asked, worried.

Frisk ran downstairs, and flung open the door that had separated her from the rest of the world for so long.

She walked forward, with Gaster trailing close behind, and closed the door behind themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Remembering…

Frisk stepped out into the frigid weather, and the cold snow. It was chilly outside, trees covered in snow sat all around her in a forest.

"It's nice out," Gaster commented.

"Yeah… Real nice…" Frisk agreed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Frisk saw something in a large bush. The bush looked so out of place amidst this forest of nothing but trees. No shrubbery other than this was visible.

Frisk walked over to the bush, wiping some of the snow off of it. She was surprised to see, staring back at her, a camera. The red light was flickering, signaling that it was on. The lens, however, was covered in icy snow. Frisk quickly wiped it off, letting the camera catch a glimpse of her face.

She smiled, giggling breathily, causing a large, icy cloud of breath to form out in front of her. Chills ran up and down her spine. Frisk adjusted her purple and blue sweater, as well as her dark blue shorts. Regrettably, this was the outfit that she had chosen to make her journey in.

How far was she willing to go for answers? Apparently, far enough to abandon the one true home she had, and someone who raised her since she was five.

Trying to forget about that, Frisk walked forward in the snow, feeling incredibly cold. Her toes felt numb, as did her fingers. Frisk almost felt as if her lips were turning blue, but she knew that was preposterous. Wasn't it?

Nodding in agreement with her thoughts, Frisk shook it off. The snow brushed up on her black boots, keeping it from soaking Frisk's feet.

"So… Cold…" she muttered.

"Maybe if you'd dressed more warmly…" Gaster passive aggressively commented.

They walked across a bridge with wide, and fairly useless, bars. They also noticed a sentry station, but walked past it, seeing nobody on duty. Small memories were presenting themselves to Frisk in her mind, but only for a brief second, so she couldn't exactly know what they were.

Regardless, Frisk walked forward, her chestnut hair catching snowflakes, which made her even colder than she already was. Gaster seemed entirely unaffected by the weather, which was not unusual. The snowflakes wafted through Gaster, as if he weren't there at all.

"Frisk, would you refresh my mind on this 'plan' of yours?" Gaster inquired, putting air quotes around 'plan'.

Frisk shivered, holding her arms tightly to her chest.

"Not dying is my top priority," she murmured under a chilly breath of air.

"It was plenty warm at Toriel's…" Gaster muttered, equally as quiet.

Frisk growled at him, shutting him up.

She turned her attention forward, seeing something quite strange. A blue bunny-looking man was standing next to a cart labeled 'Nice Cream'. He was wearing a goofy uniform, and seemed quite sad.

"E-excuse me?" Frisk stuttered, her tongue nearly frozen to the roof of her mouth.

The man immediately turned towards Frisk. His entire face lit up, and he stumbled backwards, nearly knocking over his cart. Shakily, he pulled out a cellphone, dialing a number quickly. He hurriedly, and quietly whispered into the phone, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Frisk, we have to hide!" Gaster hissed, pulling on Frisk's arm.

She sprinted away with him, hiding before the man in the uniform could turn back around. Once he finally did turn back around, and he saw that Frisk had disappeared, his ears drooped. His expression was that of an indescribable sadness, and almost disappointment. He murmured something, sadly, into the phone, and shut it.

"We should try to sneak around him…" Gaster suggested.

"He looks so sad… Why did we have to hide?" Frisk asked.

"Ignorance could be your downfall."

"And that's why I should be more informed on what's going on. Who was he calling? Why? I'm so confused…"

"Nevermind that now, Frisk. We have to go! Whoever he called is most likely on their way already."

Frisk nodded, and crept along the treeline, away from the sad, blue, rabbit-man. Frisk peered around as she crept, looking at her surroundings. Odd puzzle-like things were littering the ground. At one point, Frisk came across a Junior Jumble Word Search. A small ping of recognition resonated within her, and she stuffed it into her pocket.

As she continued on, Frisk noticed more and more remnants of things seemingly forgotten. X's, O's, and triangles were almost everywhere. As soon as Frisk stepped on one, it changed to a new symbol.

"Turn them all to O's…" Gaster advised.

Frisk did as Gaster had instructed, causing spikes ahead of them to go back into the ground.

"Ny- -eh h-!" a memory whispered.

Frisk shook her head, thinking it was just her imagination. She continued along, solving the 'puzzles', but not too long after, she came across something. A large sign, covered in snow.

"Snowdin" it read.

"Sound familiar?" Gaster asked.

Frisk shuddered.

Memories of a cold, barren town filled her mind. Dust floating around her in the air. The cool steel knife. Notes and dummies. They were all so scared…

Frisk felt a few tears leave her eyes.

"If you're not ready to find the answers… Then you've made many, many bad decisions. We can't stop now," Gaster informed.

Frisk nodded, wiping her eye.

"Are you going to show yourself this time…?" Frisk murmur-asked.

"I will when the time is right," Gaster said.

"You always say that…"

"And it's always true."

Frisk sighed.

They walked into the town. It was… so different. A warm glow came from every building. There was a lovely, beautifully decorated Christmas Tree in the center of the town. A nice, warm looking diner sat perfectly in a perfect spot.

Frisk allowed herself a small smile.

She walked over to the diner, and put a hand on the doorknob.

Suddenly, the door opened, pushing Frisk to the ground, and into the snow.

"Oh! I apologize. Are you alright?" Frisk heard a familiar voice ask.

She looked up, and saw a smiling skeleton. He had a bright red scarf on, and some sort of Halloween-costume-esque outfit on.

His eyes seemed to widen when he looked at Frisk's face. Tears of joy welled up in his eyes. His smile grew wider, and more joyous.

"I knew you'd come back!" he shouted, picking Frisk up in a hug.

Memories coursed through Frisk's mind, as if a dam had broken. Those puzzles… Spaghetti… So many memories. Not all of the memories were good… A cold, steel knife. That tall skeleton. A hug of… acceptance? Weakness? Love? Possibly even… fear?

Frisk nearly fainted in the tall skeleton's arms.

"Who… who are you?" she asked, looking at the happy skeleton.

His expression seemed to change to that of confusion, rather than joy or mirth.

"Have you… forgotten us? How could you forget your best friend, The Great Papyrus?" he asked.

He set Frisk down. Frisk rubbed her aching forehead. She felt like her mind was splintering. 'The Great Papyrus'. The image of that skeleton, in a very prideful stance, filled Frisk's mind. Best friend…?

Frisk stumbled in the snow, briefly.

"Oh no, Frisk, are you alright?" Papyrus asked.

How did he know her name?

Frisk almost fell, but Gaster caught her, pushing her back up. "Thanks G…" she murmured.

"You must be very tired," Papyrus pointed out, "You can sleep on our couch tonight!"

Who was he… Why was he being so kind…? Frisk didn't care at the moment. Her mind was racing at a million miles per hour. She probably just needed some sleep… yes. That was it. Some sleep.

Frisk passed out quickly in the chilly snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Him

Frisk gasped softly, and opened her eyes.

She had another dream.

A… different dream.

Frisk let a small smile creep across her lips.

"Good dream?" Gaster asked.

Frisk gave a slight nod to him.

"I can't really remember very much…" she murmured, "All I remember is these flowers. They were blue, and glowed. Wisps of conversations got repeated through these flowers, and whenever I said something, it got repeated too."

Gaster smiled.

"It sounds pleasant," he commented.

Frisk sat up, and nodded again.

"It was. I was with there with someone too, but I can't really remember. All I remember about them is the colour orange," Frisk explained.

Gaster nodded.

"Hmm. Well, do not overwork yourself trying to remember it. I'm sure, in due time, it'll all come flooding back," he advised.

Frisk smiled in agreement.

She looked around the room she was in.

Frisk was sitting on a lime green couch. Her feet were settled onto the blue and purple striped carpet. She could see that the TV across the room was off, but had been on recently. The brand label 'MTT' was on the corner of the screen.

Frisk was… puzzled, to say the least.

She sniffed the air, smelling something odd. It smelled so familiar, but so foreign, to her. She could hear humming coming from a kitchen area to the right of the TV, in a separate room.

Frisk's stomach dropped.

It was Papyrus.

He peered around the corner, and his eyes lit up once he saw Frisk.

"Oh goody! I'm so happy to see you're awake. How are you, human?" he asked.

Frisk rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, I suppose," she replied, "Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"Why wouldn't I? After all you've done for us, it's the least I could do!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…" Frisk murmured.

Papyrus smiled wider, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Frisk scratched her head, confused. All she'd done for them? What did that mean…?

Frisk stood up, stretching.

Her blue and purple sweater was soggy and cold, and her knees were bruised. Her dark blue shorts were muddy, as were her black boots. Frisk brushed her chestnut hair away from her face.

"Human, lunch is almost ready! I hope you're excited! Could you get my brother, please? He's in the last room to the left," Papyrus asked.

Frisk put a hand on the back of her head, a little confused.

"Alright," she agreed.

She walked up the stairs, her arms swaying at her sides. The first door in the hallway on the second floor had 'Keep Out' signs all over it. Frisk assumed that must've been Papyrus' room, as it was the only other room besides his brother's.

Frisk walked, slightly nervously, over to the last room. Rainbow-coloured smoke was coming out from underneath the door. Frisk, however, didn't smell any fire. She peeked open the door, and peered inside.

Someone was sitting on the floor. Frisk could tell, it was a skeleton. They had headphones over their ears, and Frisk could hear rock music, though it was muffled. The figure was turned away from Frisk, but she could still tell they had some sort of cigarette-like object in their mouth. It was clearly the source of the smoke. The skeleton had a blue hoodie on, and black shorts, with a white line down the side. They were also wearing pink house slippers.

Frisk got a horrible, gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The dream…

Frisk covered her mouth, and let the door go. It swung quietly open, making a soft _thud_ on the wall. For one brief moment, Frisk's entire world stopped. Nothing mattered. Nobody mattered. Frisk felt that this moment… would be her very last.

The skeleton took off his headphones, which didn't seem to be connected to anything. They took the cigarette-like object out of their mouth, dropping it in a nearby ashtray. The skeleton turned around.

"Paps, did you say some-" he cut himself off.

Frisk noticed a glowing object on his chest.

…

A Savepoint.

Frisk felt a lump in her throat.

The skeleton looked absolutely shocked, and completely overjoyed. He looked like he would explode with joy.

A wide grin spread across his face.

Frisk wanted to…

To what?

Scream? Run? Cry?

She didn't know.

Feelings bunched together in her mind. Feelings of terror, fear, and an odd calmness and joy.

"It's you…" Frisk murmured.

The skeleton, the one whom had tormented Frisk for so long in her dreams, was now sitting in front of her. It was, really and truly, him.

Frisk and the skeleton stared at each other in shocked silence, utterly stupefied by the other's presence.

She felt a gentle nudge against her back, pushing her forward a step. Frisk, unfortunately, then stumbled, and began to fall.

However, she didn't fall completely. The skeleton, somehow, was already standing, and had caught Frisk. His skeletal hands were much like Gaster's, only there was no hole in the center of this skeleton's hands. Still, they were equally cold.

"Woah kiddo. You alright?" he asked.

Frisk found herself unable to speak, nervousness clawing at her vocal chords, rendering them useless. She, instead, simply nodded.

Once she was back to her feet, she looked again at the skeleton. He didn't seem threatening. Not at first glance anyway. The skeleton smiled warmly at Frisk, before wrapping her in a hug.

"Welcome back, kiddo," he said.

Frisk felt confused, and scared, but still, somehow, happy. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Whether they were of joy, sadness, or fear, she could not tell. Frisk heard Gaster chuckle softly. At the same time, the skeleton's grip on Frisk tightened, but it was so brief, she hardly even noticed.

Frisk trembled slightly.

This was the living embodiment of all her nightmares. Literally. Yet, despite how terrified Frisk was, she still felt a sort of sad pity, and a yearning to hug the skeleton back.

Frisk bit her lip, and hugged the skeleton back.

They both stood for a moment, saying nothing, before they stopped, and Frisk finally asked the question that had been burning in her mind for the last thirteen years.

"Who are you?" she asked.

All the joy that was in the jovial skeleton's face had instantly drained out. He looked confused, and deeply hurt. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was smiling again.

"Heh. You, uh… You must've had a long day, kiddo. C'mon, let's go to Paps," he said.

Frisk pursed her lips, trying to hide her disappointment. She took a deep breath, before looking the skeleton directly in the eyes.

"I need to ask you something," she told him.

"What's that, kiddo?"

"This is… incredibly hard to explain. But I really need to tell you."

Frisk peered down the staircase.

"Alone," she added.

The skeleton put a hand behind his skull, and shifted feet.

"Alrighty then," he agreed.

Frisk and the skeleton walked into the aforementioned skeleton's room. The skeleton sat down on a mattress in the corner, and Frisk sat down next to him. Frisk had shut the door aswell, so Papyrus couldn't hear them.

"This may be… a bit of a surprise. Well, hell, that's an understatement," Frisk was trying to conceal her panic as she spoke, "I've been here, in the Underground, for a long time. Thirteen years to be exact."

The skeleton's pupils disappeared, leaving nothing but blackness.

"Continue," he murmured.

Frisk was frightened, as she should have been, but continued anyway. Nothing and nobody would stop her now.

"During those thirteen years, I've had the exact same nightmare, every night. You, or someone like you, was there. Every nightmare ended with me dying. I know that sounds completely insane, but I implore you, you have to believe me," Frisk semi-begged, trying to stay calm.

She felt a bony, skeletal hand touch her back, which sent shivers down her spine from the chilliness.

"Frisk, I… I don't know what to say," the skeleton took his hand away, placing it on his forehead, "I can't exactly explain that to ya, Frisk. I don't know what happened since the last reset, but… rest assured. Everything's gonna be alright."

Frisk could see the skeleton gritting his teeth, as if he was struggling not to tell Frisk something. Then, he smiled.

"You must be pretty _chilled to the bone_. Have you tried talkin' to a therapist? I never cal- _see_ -um down here. _Tibia_ honest, there's not much I can do. You're just _boned_ ," the skeleton joked in rapid succession.

Frisk cracked a smile, and then began laughing.

The tension that was there a moment ago had melted away like ice in the desert, leaving only laughs and smiles behind it. The skeleton held his hand out, a wide grin on his face.

"The name's Sans," he said.

Frisk smiled, looking at her feet.

"You seem to already know me," she murmured, before talking at a normal sound level, "But still. I'm Frisk."

Frisk felt a nudge on her back. Sans' hands were in front of him, so it couldn't've been him. Frisk realized with a sigh of relief, it was Gaster.

"Papyrus," he whispered into Frisk's ear.

Frisk saw Sans slightly tense up, but immediately go back to being relaxed.

"That reminds me," Frisk remembered, "Papyrus made lunch. He wanted me to get you."

Sans had a tired look on his face.

"Papyrus… right… Alright. Let's go," he said, standing up.

Frisk stood next to him. He seemed slightly uncomfortable with what Frisk had said. Frisk took this as just being nerves, since what she had told him was pretty wild.

"Shall we?" he asked, elegantly bowing.

Frisk tried to stifle a giggle, which quickly turned into a laugh. Sans smiled widely, his cheekbones taking on a light blue colour. They walked down the stairs together, and saw something… horrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Gaster & The Dream

(If it's underlined, that means it's part of the dream.)

Frisk shrieked at what she saw.

Papyrus and a Whimsun were in the livingroom, fighting. Papyrus got ready to slash felt immense panic, and dove in front of the Whimsun, stopping it from getting attacked. Frisk lost 12 HP. Her HP now rested at 8, and it was lowering slowly.

Papyrus covered his mouth, looking horrified.

"F-Frisk! I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

Frisk held her hand to the bloody cut made diagonally to her chest. Something about it was familiar, though she was sure she'd never seen herself with this kind of cut.

She turned around and looked at the Whimsun, who was cowering in fear. Frisk waved over the Whimsun, walking over to the door. She opened the door and let the Whimsun out.

Frisk held her hand to her cut again.

"D-don't worry," she slightly stuttered, "It only hurts a little."

Her HP lowered to 5 and,thankfully, stopped draining.

Frisk turned back towards Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus had a guilty look on his face, while Sans just looked worried.

Frisk did her best to smile.

"It's just a flesh wound," she lied.

Sans walked over to Frisk, examining the wide cut across Frisk's chest. It had sliced perfectly through her sweater, and through her shirt beneath. Chills went down Sans' spine as he remembered… something.

He clutched the chest of his hoodie, a pained and terrified look briefly crossing his eyes. Sans peered again at Frisk's cut, realizing that Frisk's blood had seeped through, making dark, crimson red stains.

"We gotta get some bandages," Sans thought aloud.

"I'll get them!" Papyrus shouted, running upstairs.

His hefty, armored red boots made loud thuds as he sprinted up the staircase. A door slamming open was heard from upstairs, followed by more loud footsteps.

Frisk looked at Sans, a confused look on her face.

"Why did he try to hurt the Whimsun?" she asked.

Sans frowned, sighing. He then wore a tired smile, and a look as if to say he was confused too.

"Who knows? He left one day to hang out with Undyne, and when he came back, he was just… different," he shrugged.

Frisk furrowed her brow.

She heard a quiet voice begin to speak. Time itself seemed to freeze around her, with Sans having the odd expression on his face, only now it seemed more… defeated.

"Frisk, do not fear. It is only I. We must be careful here. They can see still. They aren't who they say they are. I have to hurry, they'll unfreeze time soon. I need to tell you that you'll be alright, I'm still protecting you. The most important thing is this, Frisk, you must _never_ use the Savepoint on their necklace," Gaster hurriedly said.

Time unfroze quickly.

Sans looked around the room for a brief moment, before shrugging, and tugging at the neck of his t-shirt, which was underneath his hoodie.

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" he asked.

He touched the Savepoint on his necklace, awkwardly.

"It's been so long… Maybe you should save? You know, so you won't disappear again," Sans jokingly suggested. There was a sense of urgency behind his voice, and almost a fear.

Frisk chuckled nervously, waving her hand.

Papyrus then descended the staircase, and ran to Frisk. He quickly bandaged her up, mentioning how it was mandatory for a royal guardsman to learn battlefield medicine.

Frisk smiled nervously, remembering Gaster's advice.

"That's nice, Papyrus," Frisk said.

Papyrus stood in a prideful stance. It was very similar to the one Frisk had remembered earlier, but _something_ was off, she just couldn't place it. It was almost as if someone was trying to imitate it…

Frisk walked over to the couch, and lied down, telling the skeleton brothers that she needed rest.

She closed her eyes, feeling the burning gaze of the brothers. A worried gaze, but still. Something seemed off. Frisk sighed, falling asleep. No use in unnecessary worrying, _right_?

* * *

Frisk looked ahead.

The space she was in was completely black, making it nearly impossible to see anything. She called out into the darkness.

. . . But nobody came.

Frisk turned around, looking for someone, anyone.

"Help!" she shouted.

Frisk walked forward in the darkness, not knowing what else to do. She walked past… strange scenes. Scenes of her, frozen in time, with many different people.

One scene consisted of Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus.

Papyrus stood proudly next to Sans, who looked… happy. Tired, but happy. Frisk stood a few feet away, smiling. It was a creepy smile that caused Frisk to shiver.

The next one showed Frisk walking through an empty Snowdin, a look of steely determination etched into her face. She held a sharp, steel kitchen knife in her right hand.

Frisk gripped her stomach in a nervous anxiety, terrified for what the next scene would be, though she already had a very good idea.

Her fears were confirmed, as the next scene displayed her foggy memories clear to her, without fault.

This one, unlike the other scenes, moved. Frisk stood a few feet away from Papyrus. There was a heavy blizzard, impairing Frisk's vision of the memory slightly.

Papyrus began to speak in a booming voice.

"HALT, HUMAN!" he shouted.

Frisk saw herself move forward a step.

"HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!

I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY.

FIRST: YOU´RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!

NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES.

BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…

THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER.

IT FEELS…

LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH.

HOWEVER!

I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!

EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!

AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!

NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus proudly proclaimed.

She saw herself move again, with an almost… annoyance, on her face. And a look as if she was about to do something incredibly satisfying or fun.

"HEY, QUIT MOVING!

THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!

HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE!

SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!

BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS…

WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!

I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!" Papyrus offered.

Frisk saw herself begin to move quicker towards Papyrus, but it was still little more than a shamble. Her eyes were narrowed, glaring at Papyrus. Frisk's hands were caked in a dusty powder, and the knife she held had a vibrant red liquid splattered on the end of it.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING.

ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?

WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!

I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" Papyrus yelled through the blizzard.

She saw the prompt open. Frisk silently prayed that she'd pick 'Mercy'. Sadly… Frisk hit 'Fight'. She turned away, not being able to even look at the memory. Frisk felt tears brim, and fall out of her eyes, landing softly on whatever was below her.

She heard the memory continue behind her, and she had a perfect image in her mind of what was happening. Against her better judgement, Frisk still turned around, and looked at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Papyrus' skull was lying on the ground, a worried and confused expression on his face. He began to speak, fearfully so.

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE," he cried out.

Frisk watched as she walked forward, and stepped onto Papyrus' skull. It cracked. Then shattered. Then turned to dust, much like the dust on Frisk's knife.

She turned away from the memory, sobbing. A gut-wrenching pain filled her stomach. Frisk watched as the blackness faded away into white, as did the scenes and memories.

She felt her eyes slowly open…


End file.
